Home Truths
by PreciousRoy
Summary: Tyson and his grandpa have been arguing. He's complained non-stop about it. Someone gets tired of it and puts him in his place, but there turns out to be a more personal reason...(one shot)


Just a quick one shot that came to me!

It is set maybe somewhere between the first and second season.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home Truths.

It was autumn. The vibrant leaves slowly beginning to shed on to the ground outside the Granger house.

The team were all staying there, as they often did. They were almost part of the furniture there. Not that Grandpa Granger minded, they were good boys and he liked having the house full, and Tyson seemed to enjoy having his gang around.

However, this didn't mean things were always peaceful.

The fact was, Grandpa still had a job to do: raising his idiot grandson. At times, this was no easy task. Sometimes having an audience there was difficult, in that he didn't want to make too much of a scene in front of them or Tyson would want to show off in front of them, which just ticked the old man off more.

Recently, the two had butted heads quite a lot.

His school grades had been slipping recently, he was getting lax with his chores, his attitude at times wasn't exactly good...the list went on.

Tyson would always complain to his friends every time he and the old man had words.

To three of them, they shrugged it off and let him vent. They all knew families had their times like this. And Tyson was Tyson...immature and hot-headed.

But to one, it was starting to grate.

" _The old man is insane! God, he's so annoying..."_

" _What is his problem, anyway?!"_

" _Why does he have to be such a hard-ass!?"_

" _If he brings that up one more time, I'm going to lose it!"_

" _It's not my fault...I'm busy training! How does he expect me to defend my title if I don't put the training in!"_

" _I wish he'd just butt out! Hasn't he got anything better to do?"_

And so on, and so on, and so on...almost daily.

It was getting to a point where once he went on his little rants, he made himself leave the room. It wasn't his business to say anything. He didn't care enough anyway, it was just annoying...or so he told himself

The boys sat in the living room, relaxing after a morning of training when Tyson came in, steaming. It was clear from the muffled loud voices they'd heard from across the house a few minutes earlier, they'd had another argument.

He threw himself down on the couch and crossed his arms, letting out an irritated huff and pouting.

Ray, Max and Kenny looked to him, smirking, waiting for the outburst of whining.

Kai was sat, cross-legged on the floor, usual arms folded, head down, eyes closed, permanent sour face. He, on the other hand, tensed.

"...So...?" Max urged. Knowing it was only a matter of time.

As expected, Tyson growled...then he exploded.

"He's on my case about school and the house _again_! Honestly, he makes out like I do nothing around here! He's _such_ a slave-driver! And as for school, who cares? It's not like anyone ever uses what they teach in the future...and my grades aren't _that_ bad! He thinks just because Hiro got straight A's, I should too! Talk about favoritism...I really wish he'd just back off, leave me alone and stay out my life! Stupid old lunatic..."

Kai felt himself snap. He couldn't take it any more. He raised his head and opened his fiery crimson eyes.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you..." he spat out angrily in his cold, husky, dark voice.

They all turned to him, surprised by the icy tone in his voice. Kai was moody, and sounded snappy at the best of times, but that voice meant you'd actually pissed him off.

Tyson blinked a few times before composing himself, frowning.

"Oh, whatever, Kai." he snapped back, "Don't you go siding with him! You don't have to deal with him. And besides, what do you care what I say about him...not like he's _your_ grandpa..."

Kai's eyes turned menacing. His signature, terrifying glare forming. Tyson realised somehow, he'd done what he never wanted to do: pushed Kai too far.

He felt himself shrink in to the couch as Kai slowly got to his feet, holding his hard stare.

Meanwhile, Grandpa was outside sweeping up leaves along the side of the house, muttering to himself. This was supposed to be Tyson's job...but the little brat hadn't done it again...as usual...

He stopped when he heard raised voices nearby. It was one of the boys. Sounded like Kai. The living room window was open, that was where it was coming from. He walked along the side of the house and leaned back against the wall beside it, as not to be seen, listening in in case things got out of hand. He was a fiery one.

"Do you have any idea how much of a selfish, ungrateful, childish little brat you are Tyson?!" he yelled angrily.

"Now hang on Ka-"

"Shut your trap! I'm not finished!", he was inexplicably livid. Tyson and the other boys could only sit and listen to their furious captain, wondering why he was so angry over this.

"I'm so sick of hearing you complain and badmouth your grandfather because he's trying to make you act like a functioning member of the human race!" he raged on.

Grandpa smirked, Kai had a temper, he and Tyson had their fair share of fights, but Kai was usually right...and he was right this time too.

Kai's temper was visibly rising, the team could only sit back and watch.

"You know what would happen if I talked to my grandfather the way you talk to yours?" he asked ferociously.

Tyson stayed quiet, his face scared, he shook his head.

"Neither do I! Because I wouldn't _dare_!" he almost bellowed. His loud voice seemed to echo back off the walls.

"You feel sooo hard done by because he raised his voice to you? Told you to pick up after yourself once in a while?" he yelled in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Oh, you poor fuckin' thing!" he hissed not giving him a chance to respond, "You know what mine did when I accidentally broke a window while I was practising like I was ordered to? He dislocated my god damn shoulder and then shoved me in to the pile of broken glass!" his voice reaching an even higher volume.

The boys listened, stunned at the revelation from their seemingly untouchable captain. Outside, Grandpa Granger felt his heart sink.

"You're mad because he wants you to study and maybe see you make something of yourself? Oh no! Mine sent me to grow up in a _god damn torture camp run by a power-hungry sadist just so he could use me for his own personal gain!_ And now that's over and done with, I'm _dead_ to him! _"_ he roared, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white, shaking in rage.

"...Kai..." Tyson tried to start.

"I said shut up!" he yelled, cutting him off.

Tyson zipped it.

He took a few deep, shuddering breaths, his rage turning to sadness.

"You have _no_ idea how lucky you are to have him!" his voice sounded pained. It was a tone none of them had ever heard from him before.

"I'd give _anything_ to have him as my grandfather..." his voice strained out.

Grandpa felt his heart break a little at the sad and incredibly rare admission of feeling.

Kai had no idea where this had come from. He was mad, but he had no intention of blabbing out his personal life to them. He felt an overwhelming sadness. The kind that usually only surfaced when he was alone. Just him and his thoughts that always went to dark places. Remembering things he wished he could forget or hopelessly wondering "why?".

As the air continued to come in and out of his lungs in strong shudders, he felt like his insides were being constricted. Like someone had taken a blunt instrument to his chest. But worst of all, something that was absolutely forbidden for him...his eyes began to feel hot and prickle.

He was on the verge of crying.

His feeling of sadness soon merged with panic. He wasn't allowed to cry. He'd be in serious trouble if he did.

Voltaire's cold, menacing voice involuntarily screamed in his mind like forks on a plate.

" _If you start blubbing, so help me god I'll give you a real reason to cry, you runt!."_

" _You've been nothing since a disappointment since you were born."_

" _You're nothing and you never will be."_

" _I'm ashamed to call you my grandson."_

" _It's an embarrassment to share the proud Hiwatari name with_ _ **you**_ _."_

" _How did my son manage create something as useless and pathetic as you!?"_

"Kai...?"

The team were speechless, watching their captain seem to get emotional for the first time. He had just stood in a trance for a moment, almost panting, looking vacant, sad and almost afraid.

He snapped out of it, realising what he'd said. He had to get out.

"Kai...it's OK..." Ray said softly.

Kai frowned again, fighting to keep the tears in his eyes at bay.

"Just leave me the hell alone..." he snapped viciously before shooting a cutting look at Tyson and quickly storming out the room. Then the house.

The team sat quietly as he left. A still, dark atmosphere in the room. They'd all known Kai's relationship with Voltaire hadn't been a good one, but he'd never spoken a word about it. It became clear that it was painful, in more ways than one. And even though he'd done an incredible job at hiding it until now, he'd finally shown that it bothered him. That it hurt.

As well as the feeling of pity, Tyson also felt an incredible amount of shame. Kai was right, all his grandpa wanted was for him to grow up and do well. And he'd repaid him by complaining like a spoiled child and talking badly about him.

Tyson also stood up and left the room. The others watching him go.

He walked around the house, looking frantically. He finally checked outside. His eyes clocked grandpa still sweeping up the fallen leaves.

He took a breath and headed towards him.

"Hey, Grandpa."

The old man turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"Little dog." he greeted with a nod before turning back and continuing to sweep.

He sighed and walked closer, stepping in front of him and putting his hand on the broomstick, making him stop.

Grandpa looked at him. Tyson stared up in to the old man's eyes, his own held the remorse he felt.

"...I'm sorry."

The old man's face smiled softly at the genuine apology.

"Ah, I forgive ya'."

Tyson smiled back and took the broom from his grandpa. This was his job, after all.

Grandpa patted him on the back and went back in to the house.

The day went on. It was now dinner time, and Kai wasn't back. He'd been gone for hours. This wasn't unusual for him, but after today, they were worried about him. They'd seen him moody, pissed and distant, but never upset.

Dinner was over. Tyson washed the dishes for once.

They all sat together in the living room watching TV. Glancing worriedly at the clock. He'd been gone almost ten hours.

Their heads jolted towards the doorway when they heard the front door click open. It closed again. A quick silhouette showed a scarf float by and quiet but fast footsteps going upstairs. Another door opened and closed.

He'd come back.

The boys looked at each other, as if they were all talking about what to do via their minds. Ray shook his head. It wouldn't be wise to bother him. Now he was home, they could relax. And knowing Kai, he'd appreciate it if they never brought it up again.

Kai sat on the edge of his bed. He'd spent all day wandering, trying to clear his head, but he didn't feel any better. He hated himself for letting his guard down like that. Revealing something private about himself, humiliating himself. How could he look them in the face now, knowing they knew he was a coward who was scared of his grandfather? And that he admitted that he'd wished Tyson's was his own? Like a child who missed their mommy. How could he carry on as team captain knowing they had lost all respect for him now?

Voltaire was right. He was a pathetic waste of space.

His bedroom door creaked open. He turned his head, frowning. Whichever one of them it was had a lot of chops coming in without knocking.

His frown disappeared when Grandpa walked in.

"'Sup K-dog."

"Mr. Granger?" he said, puzzled. What did he want?

"Mind if I sit?" the old man said as he sat down anyway next to him. Not waiting for a reply.

Kai stayed quiet.

Downstairs in the living room, Tyson fidgeted in his seat. He knew he should leave Kai alone...but this was all his fault. It was his actions that caused all this. He had to make it right. Even if he'd get yelled at again.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked suspiciously with a warning frown.

"Can't a guy go pee?!" he snapped back before leaving and quietly making his way upstairs.

Grandpa sat quietly for a moment, feeling Kai tense next to him. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to talk to, but he knew he had to try.

"I have to come clean and admit I heard everything you said to T today..."

Kai tensed harder, this was the last thing he needed.

"...you know, I always pride myself in thinking that there's good in everybody. But, after what your grandfather pulled in Russia and what I heard today...I think this one time I can make an exception..."

"Yeh, well...runs in the family..." Kai said bleakly.

Grandpa shook his head.

"You're nothing like that evil, heartless old coot..."

Kai frowned and turned his head to him.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do..." he hissed, defensive.

"Yes, I do..." the old man said calmly, turned to meet his irritated gaze. His kind eyes made his own soften.

"You're still just a boy...you may be mature, but you're still a kid...and already you're more of a man than he is...if that fool can't see how fortunate he is to have such a strong, decent, hard-working grandson like you, then frankly it's his loss. I don't know the whole story, but I do know he's the one who's wrong and that none of it was your fault."

Kai felt the wave of emotion crash inside him again. He didn't want this. He didn't want his words or the feelings they brought. He stood up and stood opposite him, making himself as tall as he could. He had to bite. Scare him off.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a little kid! Or like you know what you're talking about! It's my business and my problem! It has nothing to do with you! I don't need your _pity_!" he barked, his eyes angry, but glistening slightly.

His shot at intimidating him fell flat. The old man had a gentle smile across his face. He stood up too.

"You sure are feisty. I've always liked that about you. Maybe a little too much sometimes, but you don't let anyone push you around..."

Kai's scowl turned to bewilderment. Why wasn't he backing off? Why was he saying all this?

"You may not be all warm and fuzzy, but doesn't make you mean. You know your values and you stick to 'em. You do the right thing. You may be blunt, but you're honest. Heck, I've been yelling at Tyson for weeks and then you give him a talking to and he's sweeping the yard and washing the dishes...people listen to you and respect you..."

Kai felt a strange sensation in his stomach. He didn't move as grandpa stepped forward and took hold of his shoulders. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his gaze.

"...because you're a good, strong and respectable young man. As much as you keep your distance, putting a wall between yourself and the world, people like you. And there's a reason for that. But you need to learn how to bring that wall down a little...let people in. Like this..."

Before Kai had a chance to react, he was pulled in to a hug.

Kai let out a gasp as he felt the unexpected arms wrap round him. Still frozen, his hands tight by his sides.

Never in his life could he recall being hugged. Ever.

Grandpa's grip got slightly tighter. He felt a surge of warmth but also anxiety.

His arms were fighting between the urge to push him away and the urge to hug back. They flinched and hesitated.

Finally, he gave in and slowly put his arms around him. His head on his shoulder.

"I would be proud to call you my grandson." the old man said sincerely.

Kai's eyes widened as he felt a warm shiver down his body, his eyes hot and brimming instantly. He felt them stream uncontrollably down his face. His tightened his grip.

Tyson smiled. He'd watched the whole thing as he'd peeped his head around the doorway. He turned and quietly went back downstairs.

His grandpa really was one hell of a guy. Kai was right, as always, he was lucky to have him.

Seems the both of got some home truths today.

He had to grow up and be more mature, like Kai.

Kai had to relax and be more open, like him.

End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a quick one I wrote up. Ty needed putting in his place and Kai needed a hug, damnit.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Comments would be appreciated! :)


End file.
